Las pruebas de Hell Pirate Park (La Leyenda de los Triunfadores II)
by Tako Trooper
Summary: Los Sombrero de Paja lograron superar el reto de la explanada y a los guardianes de Hell Pirate Park, aun así sobrevivieron y fueron los que los encarcelaron en la prisión. Las bandas tuvieron que luchar para sobrevivir en las "pruebas" dirigidas por el Shichibukai Doflamingo. ¿Qué tramaba Zoro? ¿Qué ocurría en Hell Pirate Park mientras tanto? ¡Empezaba a cumplirse la profecía!
1. ¡Perdidos en la jungla!

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con la SEGUNDA PARTE, ¿a qué suena bien? Bueno gracias a todos los que seguisteis la primera y habéis comentado. Espero que esta os guste tanto como la primera. Tengo que advertiros que ahora quizás creéis que la historia está desplazada, pero esa sensación seguramente es porque al principio estoy muy encima de las pruebas, ¡pero no he olvidado al resto de los presos! Ale, dejo de molestaros porque la verdad es que siempre acabo contando mi vida. _

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a Zilion, a xx Jacky xx a YOOKOLKAAB y a Loser93, ¡gracias por todo!_

* * *

Los nativos de Villa Opp predijeron que se desencadenaría una gran guerra entre marines y piratas de los que saldrían quince supervivientes a los que se les otorgaría el título de Triunfador. La Marina y el Gobierno Mundial, por otro lado, crearon Hell Pirate Park, el infierno de los piratas; una gran explanada en la que se podría producir el mayor exterminio pirata dirigido desde una gran prisión. Piratas de todos los rincones fueron a parar al magnético puerto de la explanada y fueron obligados a pelear por sus vidas. Algunos hicieron alianzas y otros se traicionaron, pero todos tenían la misma pregunta en mente: "¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo?".

Los Sombrero de Paja lograron superar el reto de la explanada y a los guardianes de Hell Pirate Park, aun así sobrevivieron y fueron los que los encarcelaron en la prisión. Las bandas tuvieron que luchar para sobrevivir en las "pruebas" organizadas por un sujeto misterioso y dirigidas por el Shichibukai Doflamingo. No sólo se produjo una batalla entre las bandas, sino que, además, los Sombrero de Paja tuvieron que competir entre ellos en una guerra interna.

Agotados y moribundos, los piratas siguieron luchando por su puesto en la Leyenda de los Triunfadores.

Capítulo 1

Los ojos de Luffy se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo ver una luz tenue bajo sus pies que le guiaba hasta la puerta por donde había accedido a la sala de presentación. Se volvió y caminó hacia ella sin hablar, tal y como le había dicho Henry. Apretaba los puños y la mandíbula, pero ya no lloraba, ya no quería llorar. La puerta se cerró tras él y la pantalla de antes volvió a bajar, había otro mensaje:

_"Escuche con atención el mensaje que se le va a reproducir"._

Una voz leyó en voz alta el texto que iba apareciendo:

_"Bienvenido sea a las pruebas de Hell Pirate Park. Como participante tendrá que enfrentarse a un seguido de obstáculos y competiciones que le harán sumar puntos. Estos puntos le serán de utilidad en el desenlace de las pruebas. Es obligatorio llevar la ropa reglamentaria y participar completa y gustosamente en las pruebas. Está totalmente prohibido rendirse a no ser que el capitán de su bendición, a éste mismo y el segundo a bordo no se les otorgará este derecho. A medida que la competición avance los nombres y la vestimenta de los participantes irá variando. Le agradecemos su colaboración, ahora disfrute de las pruebas e intente hacerlo lo mejor que pueda"_.

El silencio reinaba en la sala y Luffy pestañeó un par de veces. La pantalla se retiró, pero la voz volvió a sonar a través de los altavoces:

_"Ahora se reproducirá un mensaje personal para usted. Cada uno de los miembros tiene derecho a uno, pero el mensaje no podrá repetirse"._

_"Luffy-san _–era la voz de Henry, Luffy no pudo evitar tragar saliva–,_ seguramente habrás oído que este es un mensaje totalmente para ti y así es. Gravé el de tus nakamas antes que el tuyo y la verdad es que todos eran muy parecidos. Les di suerte, les expliqué las normas y les di un par de consejos. Con Zoro-kun tuve que entretenerme un poco más porque sus intenciones son obvias. Luffy-san, esto es muy importante: no dejes que Zoro-kun se sacrifique por ti, porque está dispuesto a dejar de pelear para salvar tu vida. Es importante que todos participéis al cien por cien y no os ayudéis los unos a los otros. Sé que suena disparatado y que te será muy difícil, pero tienes que hacer el esfuerzo, porque si los ayudas, lo más probable es que mueran. Sólo Zoro-kun respondió que sí estaba preparado, el resto o bien dejó la respuesta en blanco o respondió que no. Es quien peor reaccionó cuando lo preparé para las pruebas. Recuerda, Luffy, tú tienes el poder para decidir si alguien puede rendirse o no, pero recuerda que las condiciones son fatales, así que sólo puedes usar ese poder en un caso extremo. Creo que estás más que preparado. Ya les dije a tus nakamas que la primera prueba era una carrera, así que ahora deben estar calentando en sus cápsulas. Vuélvete a la derecha _–Luffy obedeció–, _bueno… no sé si lo habrás hecho porque no te estaré viendo en el momento en el que oigas esto, pero confío en que lo hayas hecho. ¿Ves la puerta que hay? _–Luffy entornó los ojos y se fijó en una puerta similar a la de antes, también con aspecto de garaje– _Esa es la puerta por la que saldrás a un escenario parecido a una jungla. Cada escenario potencia las habilidades de uno de vosotros, este ayudará a tu nakama Usopp, aun así, espero que no se confíe porque este itinerario está plagado de trampas y obstáculos. Cuando salgas, la voz que has oído antes os dará a ti y al resto las instrucciones. Estate atento y recuerda: todo saldrá bien. Tengo que despedirme porque no me dejan mucho más tiempo para seguir hablando, además tengo que organizar muchísimas cosas. Nos veremos cada dos pruebas, así que no te preocupes. Tu objetivo es la meta, no ayudar a tus nakamas. Quiero que te quede bien gravado, Luffy-san, no puedes permitirte perder. Esto solo acaba de empezar, ¡ánimo! ¡Confío en ti!"_.

¡¿Qué no podía ayudar a sus nakamas?! ¡¿Qué había dicho Henry?! Luffy se frotó la cara, estaba aterrado. La puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco y el cuerpo de Luffy se impregnó de la humedad del ambiente. Avanzó unos pasos y abandonó la capsula, cuando se volvió, ésta ya no estaba. Miró a un lado y luego al otro en busca de sus nakamas, pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Deseó que estuvieran bien y suspiró, ahora tenía que esperar a que dieran las instrucciones, mientras tanto, se dedicó a admirar el paisaje que le rodeaba. Unos árboles gigantescos de troncos rojizos rodeaban el camino abierto entre varios arbustos con flores amarillas, azules, violetas y rojas. Había un gran reloj de arena a su izquierda que parecía estar en funcionamiento. El sonido de aves como el guacamayo, un gran río transparente y varios primates acompañaban a Luffy durante la espera.

De repente, la voz volvió a surgir:

_"Bienvenidos de nuevo, participantes. Delante suyo está el camino que deben seguir. Cuando la arena de cada uno de los relojes se agote, oirán un disparo y deberán empezar la prueba. El procedimiento es sencillo: deben llegar a la meta lo más rápido posible evitando todo tipo de obstáculos. En esta primera prueba, el derecho de rendirse queda denegado, ya que no será concedido hasta superarla. Se les ha dejado un objeto que pueden utilizar como arma. Gracias de nuevo por su colaboración, disfruten de la prueba"._

Lo primero que hizo Luffy fue volverse y comprobar que había una cajita tras él.

"¿El objeto?".

Se acercó a ella y la rompió en pedazos, dejando al descubierto unos guantes de boxeo. Se los puso y volvió a su posición. Estaba atento a cada granito de arena que se deslizaba por el cuello de cristal. Empezó a sudar, ese clima era realmente bochornoso. Pensó en cómo se encontrarían sus nakamas en ese momento, pero se aisló en seguida de aquel pensamiento pues sólo conseguía ponerse más nervioso. Volvió a mirar el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba vacío. El disparo no tardó en oírse y Luffy empezó a correr como si la vida le fuera en ello. Se introdujo en la espesa jungla y oyó un rugido tras él.

-O-

Usopp corría más que nunca, pero no porque creyera que debía ganar, sino porque un ejército de gigantescas mariposas asesinas le perseguían. Se iba volviendo a medida que avanzaba para dispararles con el tirachinas que había encontrado en su caja, en ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por su kabuto. Trató de despistarlas metiéndose en un arbusto, pero sólo consiguió que unos escarabajos de colores se unieran a su caza.

Durante la persecución, se pinchó con varios arbustos que no tenían muy buen aspecto y, justo en ese momento, empezaron a hacer efecto. Los árboles parecían grandes cascadas de sangre, la hierba se movía produciendo remolinos de distintas tonalidades, las mariposas eran preciosas sirenas y los escarabajos una gran ola que las llevaba hasta el asustado Usopp. El cielo se movía y las nubes descendían como arcoíris. Usopp sacudió la cabeza para librarse de las alucinaciones, pero le era imposible, pronto olvidó que todo aquello que estaba viendo no era real.

-O-

Chopper se subió a un árbol para evitar una zona encharcada llena de caimanes. Se deslizaba de rama en rama en su forma híbrida y se agarraba a las ramas volviendo a la normalidad. Se paró en una de ellas para descansar y tomar aire. Los caimanes rodearon el tronco del árbol en el que se encontraba y el pequeño reno empezó a temblar. Se echó a llorar. No quería participar en esas pruebas, no quería que ningún nakama sufriera daño alguno y, mucho menos, quería entrar en guerra. Sacó de su pantalón un estetoscopio. Suspiró y pensó que seguramente ganarían Luffy, Sanji, Robin o Franky, así que… ¿para qué seguir? Además, ¿cómo podía usar un estetoscopio como arma? Creyó que era injusto, que seguramente sus compañeros tendrían objetos más útiles. Decidió que no iba a moverse.

Los árboles estaban plagados de cámaras, altavoces y micrófonos. Una voz surgió del más cercano a Chopper:

_"No puede usted rendirse. Siga"._

Chopper puso una expresión triste, ya no se acordaba del derecho de rendición. Se puso en marcha y empezó a maldecir a los caimanes que volvían a seguirle desde el agua.

-O-

Robin era la que más ventaja llevaba. Había podido deshacerse fácilmente de las fieras con su habilidad. Se recostó en un manglar a coger fuerzas, la pobre estaba sudando y no podía parar de jadear. Aun estar descansado, se mantenía atenta por si aquella enorme bestia volvía al ataque. Palpó su bolsillo trasero y extrajo un libro. Examinó la portada: _"El arte de domesticar un elefante"_, aquel libro no tenía nada que ver con el que le había dejado Sam durante su estancia en las celdas del departamento de pruebas. Lo abrió por la primera página y empezó el primer capítulo, no sin antes hacer brotar unos cuantos ojos fleur a los alrededores.

-O-

Las cosas no eran tan fáciles para Franky, al que le tocó la zona vegetal más húmeda del escenario. Avanzaba por la espesa jungla gracias a varias lianas, pero con bastante dificultad. No tardó en encontrarse con unos monos furiosos que empezaron a lanzarle piedras y plátanos.

"Para esto necesitaba un escudo…" –dijo protegiéndose tras una lámina de acero redondeada.

Franky trató de dispararles, pero volvía a necesitar cola. Refunfuñó y logró darle esquinazo a esos primates molestos. Se deslizó hasta el suelo por la liana y delante de él se plantó un gigantesco gorila. Franky lo saludó con la mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa. El gorila bufó y se golpeó el pecho. Miró su escudo y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de resultarle útil.

"Vaya… a esto se referían con que habría obstáculos…".

-O-

Sanji dejó de correr cuando se quedó pegado a algo. Se volvió y tocó asqueado unos hilos blancos bastante pegajosos. Echó un vistazo más general y se dio cuenta de que había ido a parar a una gran telaraña. Resopló mientras trataba de librarse de esos molestos hilos que lo envolvían cuanto más se movía. Entonces, oyó un crujido, esa debía ser la dueña de la telaraña.

"Así que la navaja no era para cortar tallos…".

-O-

Brook trataba de esconderse de un grupo de murciélagos que llevaban persiguiéndolo desde que se oyó el disparo, de hecho, estaba convencido de que eso había sido el causante de la persecución. Gritaba y reía de forma histérica con los brazos extendidos, cosa que asustó a muchísimos de los gigantescos insectos que recorrían la zona. Introdujo la mano dentro de su afro y sacó las bolsitas de té con las que se suponía que podría superar la prueba.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¡yohohoho!" –se dijo mirándolas.

-O-

Nami, sin duda, era la que competía con más estilo. En lugar de salir justo cuando le dieron la señal, aprovechó el momento previo y parte del posterior para juntar troncos con las cuerdas, que había encontrado tras abrir la cajita, para poder desplazarse por la red de troncos que se entrelazaban en su camino. Los usó a modo de tabla de surf y se adentró en las raíces de un gigantesco árbol.

-O-

Zoro mascullaba y rodeaba el reloj de arena tras el disparo.

–¡¿Dónde estará esa maldita caja?! –decía en voz alta.

Buscó tras los árboles más cercanos y le dio la vuelta al reloj, la caja estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva en el dorso.

"Gracias, Henry" –pensó–. "Me has hecho perder tiempo, tal y como te pedí".

No quería que las cámaras pensaran que tenía la intención de perder. Se posicionó en la salida, pero de repente no estaba seguro de si realmente aquella era la salida. Se volvió y empezó a mirar en todas direcciones. ¿Hacia dónde tenía que dirigirse? Volvió a rodear el reloj y trató de pensar:

"A ver… si la caja estaba por la parte trasera, yo debería estar en la contraria al de la caja… Entonces…".

Resopló y empezó a correr en una dirección al azar. ¿Qué más daba ya? El pobre Zoro fue tragado por el corazón de la selva.


	2. ¡Nuevos participantes! ¡Kidd acepta!

_Agradezo tu comentario, Jacky. ¡Muchas gracias! Respecto a la competición, ya veremos... ;)_

_¡Bueno, lectores: un capítulo más! ¡Nos leemos! ¡Saludos!_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Luffy se volvió lentamente y descubrió un jaguar al acecho. Giró la cabeza como si se tratara de un perro y le sonrió:

–¡Hola, gatito!

El jaguar le mostró los dientes y la distancia entre ellos dos se hizo más corta. El chico no retrocedió y mantuvo su posición. Se miró los guantes y luego miró al inmenso felino. Lo hizo un par de veces y se decidió a incrustarle un puñetazo directo en la cara. El jaguar salió por los aires y chocó con el árbol más cercano. Se incorporó con dificultad y volvió a acercarse a Luffy. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa y esperó a que se abalanzara sobre él para atrapar su cabeza entre el suelo húmedo y verde de la jungla y su pie que lo presionaba con fuerza.

–Tú y yo vamos a tener que hacer un trato –dijo alargando su cuello para mirar directamente al jaguar.

Luffy sonrió, estaba convencido de que había encontrado la solución a esa carrera.

-O-

Usopp seguía inmerso en la alucinación que le había producido aquella extraña planta. Se reía y corría con los brazos extendidos. Todo le parecía maravilloso. Los arbustos ahora parecían grandes algodones de azúcar teñidos de distintos colores y el suelo, un río de piedras preciosas. Así fue como el gran Usopp-sama, siguió surcando el mar de las maravillas.

-O-

Chopper seguía huyendo del grupo de caimanes. Volvió a pararse en un árbol, sus piernas ya no podían más. Se sentó y volvió a examinar el estetoscopio. Se lo puso y, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, empezó a auscultar el árbol. Se relajó sintiendo el flujo de la savia que corría desde las raíces hasta la copa… sí, aquel relajante sonido lo invadía de paz y de felicidad…

–¡CLARO, LA SAVIA! –gritó el renito.

Se puso de pie sobre la rama y empezó a mordisquear la corteza del árbol, que no tardó en ceder. Hizo una pequeña incisión y el líquido ámbar empezó a deslizarse por el tronco. Cogió varias hojas de considerado tamaño y empezó a llenarlas de savia. Las dejaba reposando sobre las ramas e iba llenando más y más. Luego, miró hacia abajo, sonrió y empezó a volcarlas sobre las cabezas de los caimanes. Éstos se retorcían cuando sus ojos y sus patas quedaban impregnados de aquello tan pegajoso que les impedía ver y desplazarse. Por fin había podido librarse de aquellos caimanes, pero aquello no podía haber sido tan fácil.

-O-

"_Tras haber efectuado el giro, ofrézcale algo dulce a su compañero, así volveremos a inculcarle el aprendizaje de la obediencia y de la relación amo-elefante"_ –leyó Robin para sus adentros.

A pesar de resultar un libro realmente aburrido, parecía que la chica disfrutaba de la lectura. Oyó un estruendoso barrito y despegó los ojos de las páginas amarillentas. No parecía sorprendida, pero cerró el libro y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero. Se incorporó y avanzó hasta la mitad del camino.

"Aquí viene mi compañero" –sonrió.

Un elefante rosado trotaba hacia ella. Robin puso la mano con la palma extendida en dirección a la bestia y ésta pareció calmarse. Sin apartar la mano, con la otra hizo un gesto para que se sentara y el elefante volvió a obedecer. Robin sacó de nuevo el libro y buscó un párrafo que había leído antes en el segundo capítulo: _"Cuando su amigo esté sentado, no se olvide de acariciarle la oreja"_. Se acercó lentamente al elefante y rozó su costado. Éste dio un respingo, había sido demasiado brusca. Volvió a intentarlo más lentamente y tratando de ser más delicada y funcionó. El elefante la abrazó con la trompa y Robin se sorprendió al ver que ya no tocaba el suelo. Volvió a dejarla donde estaba y le hizo un gesto para que continuara tocándole la oreja. Robin sonrió y obedeció de forma cariñosa. En ese momento, un ratoncito jugaba con sus zapatos. Se agachó y lo recogió entre sus manos haciendo un cuenco. Le acarició la cabeza y el elefante, al verlo, retrocedió. La chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró confusa, ya se le había olvidado que aquél era el gran temor de "su compañero".

-O-

Franky intentaba no producir sonido alguno al respirar. Estaba más quieto que una estaca y evitaba el contacto visual con el gorila. Éste aprovechó su cobardía para hacerle retroceder hasta un pequeño acantilado.

–Oi, oi… –dijo Franky mirando el vacío que había tras él–, esto es peligroso…

El gorila se acercó y el cyborg tuvo que volver a retroceder. El suelo se estaba agrietando bajo sus pies.

–¿Y si dejamos esto para más tarde, eh?

El primate le enseñó los dientes y Franky se resbaló. Caía entre piedras y ramas y tan sólo veía el rostro del gorila enfadado en lo alto del acantilado. Luego, miró el suelo y se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer algo. Se puso el escudo en el trasero y en la espalda para protegerse y empezó a deslizarse por la pared rocosa.

–¡SÚPER! –gritaba mientras la velocidad alcanzaba sus límites y el cyborg volaba y chocaba apoyado en la inmensa rampa.

Por fin le había encontrado utilidad a aquel trasto, ya sólo faltaba llegar a la meta.

-O-

En el despacho del departamento de pruebas, nadie decía nada.

–Parece que las cosas no van mal, ¿no? –dijo Henry sonriente mirando una de las pantallas que tenía delante.

Doflamingo se volvió y lo miró asqueado. Henry borró la sonrisa de su cara y bajó la mirada, aquel tipo parecía realmente interesado en que los Mugiwara fallaran.

"Ánimo" –pensó Henry.

–¡¿Dónde está la transmisión del resto?! –preguntó Doflamingo golpeando la pantalla.

–Creo que no vamos a poder verla hasta dentro de un rato… –explicó Sam.

–¿Y eso?

El técnico tragó saliva y recordó aquello que les había pedido el peliverde a Henry y a él:

–_¿Hay alguna forma de interferir en la grabación? –preguntó mientras se vestía con la ropa reglamentaria._

–_¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Henry._

–_¿Podríais encontrar el modo para que no se viera como competimos?_

–_Bueno, el funcionamiento de las cámaras es bastante sencillo de trucar… –explicó Sam rascándose la mejilla._

–_¿Entonces?_

–_Bueno… al señor Donquixote no le va a gustar…_

–_Ése estúpido Shichibukai no tiene porqué enterarse –dijo Zoro sonriendo._

–_Yo… esto…_

–_Venga, Sam –Henry le dio una palmadita en la espalda–, hazlo por él._

–_Pero tú estabas en contra de sabotear las pruebas._

–_Y tú en contra de obedecer las órdenes de ese cantamañanas… _

–_Tienes razón –Sam bajó la cabeza._

–_Lo ideal sería joderlas todas, pero si no…_

–_Señor Roronoa, las cámaras van por zonas –cortó Sam._

_Zoro frunció el ceño y preguntó:_

–_¿A qué te refieres?_

–_En total sois nueve, ¿no?_

_Zoro asintió con la cabeza._

–_Se parte a los concursantes en dos o en más grupos, dependiendo de la cantidad de tripulantes._

–_¿Cuatro y cinco? –Zoro contaba con los dedos._

–_Cuatro y cuatro –explicó Sam._

–_Pero si has dicho que somos…_

–_El capitán tiene su propia cámara ya que es el que acapara toda la atención del jefe._

–_Oh… bien… ¿y todo esto venía a…?_

–_Intentaré "joder", como has dicho, las cámaras de tu radio, ¿te parece?_

_Zoro asintió._

–_Podría hacerlo con todas, pero entonces el señor Donquixote sabría que hemos saboteado las pruebas. Si sólo se ven las de un radio, podemos decir que ha sido un fallo técnico._

–_De acuerdo. Gracias. Henry, Sam… os lo agradeceré._

_Tras eso, Sam se retiró y Henry empezó a explicarle el funcionamiento de la prueba, ya que en el mensaje que le había dejado para después no le daba instrucciones de ese tipo porque había empleado todo ese tiempo para convencerlo en el último momento que participara al cien por cien en las pruebas sin importar qué podría pasarle al capitán y a sus compañeros._

–Te he hecho una pregunta –insistió Doflamingo.

–Ha fallado el sistema de las cámaras del segundo radio… –explicó Sam con una mueca.

–¡Soluciónalo!

Sam asintió y corrió hacia el panel de control. Miró a Henry y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

-O-

Durante las pruebas, se habían efectuado varios cambios en el resto de la prisión. Los presos estaban cambiando de celdas por orden de Sengoku. En todos los pasillos se habían instalado unas pantallas en las que salían varias listas con los nombres de los piratas. Había una raya roja en el borde superior de ésta y los nombres llevaban un número delante. Los números y los nombres iban cambiando constantemente, era todo un caos.

Los nativos ya habían hecho pública la "lista de cercanía" en la que se determinaba la proximidad de los piratas respecto el título de Triunfador. En las pantallas contiguas a las que contenían la "lista de cercanía", había más nombres, pero no hacían referencia a lo mismo.

Sengoku observaba la lista desde su despacho, parecía frustrado, de momento no había nada seguro. Cogió su den den mushi e hizo una llamada:

–¡A LA SALA DE REUNIONES INMEDIATAMENTE!

-O-

Ace levantó la mirada, estaba agotado. Miró a ambos lados y comprobó que ya había sido encerrado, tal y cómo le habían dicho. Sacudió la cabeza y resopló. ¿Cuánto más podía durar aquello? Se lamió una herida del labio y se fijó en la pantalla que estaba en el pasillo, justo entre su celda y la del preso de enfrente. Había muchos nombres que le resultaban familiares en ambas listas, pero uno le llamó la atención.

"Marco… ¡¿pero… qué?!".

-O-

Kidd frunció el ceño, no le pareció un maltrato. Después de haber perseguido al hombre que cargaba con Killer, llegó hasta unos hombres que le prometieron mantener con vida a su nakama si él accedía a superar unas "pruebas".

–¿Qué hay que hacer? –preguntó.

–Es muy sencillo, superar pruebas, es como… una competición –explicó uno de ellos.

El matón dejó a Killer en el suelo y se marchó. Los hombres ayudaron a Kidd a cargarlo y lo condujeron hasta una salita. Lo invitaron a tomar asiento y se pusieron más serios:

–Normalmente nosotros seleccionamos a quienes participan, pero, en tu caso, haremos una excepción y te dejaremos participar.

–Oi, no os equivoquéis, esto lo hago por Killer –dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

–Claro, cierto, pero entonces te comprometes a hacer todo lo que digamos.

–Acepto.


End file.
